The heart of Paris An ORIGINAL story
by Kayzalo
Summary: Lauren, Kristen, Jessica, Cassie, and Kay are all on a school trip to Paris before they graduate high school. On the last day of their visit, their high school decided to let them have a dance, and they've gotten a little more than they've ever wanted from their dates, Kyle, Zach, Josh and Alex. Some more of a problem than others.


**This is the first chapter to my first FanFic, I worked really hard and I wanna know if I'm any good. Please, leave any critique's or suggestions or any other reviews or comments, it'll mean a lot! Thnx and enjoy! xx ~Kayzalo x3**

Setting: Paris  
Weather: Rainey  
Season: Spring  
Time: 9:47 p.m.

Note: The school had a field trip for seniors for two weeks to Paris. We had the freedom to go wherever we wanted. On the last day, there was a dance they had in the royal ballroom. And after the dance, things got pretty heavy.

~Lauren~

Lauren leaned over the railing, staring down at the crowd of huddling people at the base. Around her were couples, gathered together. At least half of them making out. She looked down at the note one more time,

Dear Lauren,  
We've only got a few hours left. So, meet me at the Eifle Tower at 9:30.

The note was anonymous, but she had a good feeling who it was. After the dance, she went to her dorm and there was the note waiting for her. She changed from her red ball gown styled dress she bought for the dance, to a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Now, The person was really late, she'd been there for 15 mins and nothing had happened. She started to think it was prank. She's gonna get surprised by one of her friends any moment now... Probably Jessica... But it is a pretty view, so she decided to look at that and just hope...

She didn't have anymore time to think. Two arms flailed around her as she reacted and elbowed the attacker in the gut. But then she heard the cough of a familiar person. The person she just injured.

"Kyle!" she screamed out. She hugged him, and he couldn't stop laughing. Soon, even Lauren was laughing. Then they noticed all the couples staring at them.

"That hurt!" Kyle laughed, "I'm sorry im so late, but..." He looked behind his shoulder, in desperation, "No time! We need to go!"

He took grasp of Lauren's hand as they ran back towards the exit. Lauren couldn't stop blushing!

~Kristen~

She stood there, kneeling down, panting. She could feel the disappointment build up inside her. He left her there, just waiting for it. She imagined all the other girls running around somewhere in Paris with their guys...

Kristen couldn't stand her thoughts anymore, tears swelled in her eyes as it started to rain. She ran over to the swing set in frustration, her Magenta silk dress flowing behind her with every step. She sat down in one of the ragged swings, and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She jumped and arms came around her waist. She recognized that voice, she knew who it was. She smiled up at him then I pulled him into a tight hug, tears running down my eyes. Zach closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Kristen." He said. As she looked up, he touched his lips to hers and they grew into a real kiss. They slowly became more passionate, She could feel all the days, weeks, months and years they've wanted this just in that one single kiss. He pulled away, and they rest their foreheads together, eyes still closed. He took a breath and confessed, "I'm sorry, I should've kissed you... I don't know what happened... " She didn't care. She urgently leaned forwards into him, their lips mushed together, their noses side by side, and their breaths intertwined. He pulled her closer, embraced her tighter, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They become even more passionate, not acknowledging that they were there...

~Jessica~

Back at the dance, Jessica was sitting and watching in annoyance as couples danced to Someone Like You by Adele. The couples were in the middle, the only people sitting down were Cassie, Kay, Alex and Josh.

Cassie and Kay kept glancing at Alex while he eyed the crowd with disappointment.

Josh seemed to be on his own. Pretending he wasn't looking in Jessica's direction.

Lauren and Kyle were dancing together, smiling, almost laughing each time they messed up. Kyle then said something, leaned in, and kissed her. Lauren never looked happier.

And there was Kristen and Zach, their foreheads against each other probably about to kiss any minute. They danced in unison, hand in hand, eyes closed. Zach opened his eyes and looked at her nervously. But the song ended and she looked up at him, but behind him she saw Lauren and Kyle, and she looked at Zach with disappointment.

As the song ended, Josh stood up and walked towards Jessica with a nervous smile, "Wanna dance?" He asked, Jessica was too overwhelmed with mixed emotions at those words. She nodded nervously and took his hand as a song by Evanescence started "I l-love this song!" She stumbled. Then they started to dance, both of them smiling, and Jessica was so surprised she was enjoying this. None of her friends would have thought she'd agree to dance with a guy, at an actual dance. Josh was probably just that special to her. It's like Jessica wasn't even there. Same for Josh, It's like they became two completely different people! In a good way though.

When she got to the dorm, she sat in her room watching TV, even if she couldn't focus on it, she was still content with the memories of the dance.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello, is Jessica there?". Jessica answered and let Josh in, he was holding a giant bag of popcorn and the movie Avengers. He asked, "Is it just you in here?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Lauren went to the Eifle tower, someone, a.k.a Kyle, left her a note to meet her there and, after the dance, Kristen ran off to who knows where."

"Perfect!" He said, "Wanna watch a movie, and eat some popcorn?"  
Jessica smiled, "Yeah sure!"

Josh smiled too, and they began watching the movie, throwing popcorn at each other. They had so much fun, they didn't even notice the storm outside.

~Alex~

Cassie and Kay just wanted one dance with him. After the dance they were both disappointed. Alex just didn't seem to want to dance.

What Alex really wanted was to dance with her. He took her... And she was supposed to be HIS! ... That's not part of the mission though... What the hell is Kyle doing! He knows he can't do that! Which is why... He needs her now... He won't be up showed by Kyle again. Especially by one of these "friends" he's made. He's more popular than Kyle... But why does he keep losing... ARGH!  
He looked at she as she looked up at the boy with a really upset expression. They stopped dancing, he said something, and she ran away, almost in tears. The boy stood there, not knowing what to do.

This was his chance! He was about to stand up, when he realized he was being crowded by a mob of girls, he was trapped. Then the boy ran after her, beating him to her.  
Alex stood up and pushed through all the girls, then he noticed Cassie... He can't stop. He needs to tell Iris before it's too late. He ran after the couple. Who headed for the park.

**This is the first chapter to my first FanFic, I worked really hard and I wanna know if I'm any good. Please, leave any critique's or suggestions or any other reviews or comments, it'll mean a lot! Thnx and enjoy! xx ~Kayzalo x3**


End file.
